Naruto: The Savior of the Arrancar Clan
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: R&R! Naruto Namikze-Arrancar, son of Minato and Nel, takes the ninja world by storm. Summary sucks I know but it's better than it sounds I promise! Naruto with Arrancar bloodline. Revision of Naruto Namikaze Arrancar
1. Hope of the Arrancar Clan

Naruto: The Savior of the Arrancar Clan

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo

Author's Note: This is a revision of my story Naruto Namikaze Arrancar. In trying to decide on how to continue the story I felt like it needed to be a little more refined and could stand a do over. I'm not going to delete the previous version since a lot of people like that one, so this is more to satisfy myself than anything.

Chapter 1: Hope of the Arrancar Clan

The Kyuubi made it's way toward the Hidden Leaf Village. And Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage, had to make a terrible decision. His wife Neliel, or Nel to her friends, the last of the Arrancar clan had just given birth to there son Naruto. He looked just like Minato aside from the bone fragments on his face, the tell tale signs of an Arrancar. The bone fragments made a headband shape than went around his head, and down on the right side of his face were it took the form of what seemed to be a jaw bone(A/N: It looks like Grimmjow's). Minato was never happier as he held his son and he wished he could be there for him, but he knew what had to be done. Nel saw the look on her husband's face and knew what he was thinking.

"Minato, please don't do it! You have a family now, you can't leave us like this!" Nel said in a pleading tone. Minato couldn't bare to look at his wife and said,

"I've been over this a thousand times and it's the only way." Nel began to sob slightly as she said,

"But why our son? Can't you have someone else do it?" Minato replied in a low, sad tone,

"I can't ask someone to do something I wouldn't be willing to do myself." The Fouth then walked over to his wife and gave her one last kiss then vanished in a golden flash of light. As soon as her husband was gone, Nel broke down into tears.

* * *

><p>Minato stood atop the great toad Gamabunta, with his son in his arms. Minato looked at the baby boy and said,<p>

"Goodbye Naruto." The 4th Hokage then stared down the giant fox and made several hand signs before shouting,

"Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" And summoned the Shinigami. The Shinigami appeared above the Hokage. It had long black hair, red eyes, and wore a black mask that covered its mouth and nose. It also wore black clothes and emitted black smoke from its body(1).

"**Who dares summon me to the mortal plain?" **The Shinigami said as it glared at Minato.

"I am Minato Namikaze, Hokage of Konoha. I need you to seal the Kyuubi into my son. He has the Arrancar bloodline so I ask that the Kyuubi be merged with his zanpakuto." Minato said as the Kyuubi charged forward.

"**It shall be done. But the price for this is your soul!"** The Shinigami said as it sealed the Kyuubi inside the infant and took Minato's soul.

**FLASH FORWARD 12 YEARS**

* * *

><p>It was a warm spring day in Konoha, as a green haired woman with a mask like bone protrusion on top of her head walked up a set of stairs and knocked on a door. It was Neliel Arrancar, having gone back to using her clan name after Minato's death.<p>

"Naruto you're going to be late. It's graduation day." She said. Mumbling could be heard from the other side of the door. She opened it and saw Naruto laying on his stomach with the covers over his head. Nel yanked the covers off and said,

"If you get up now, you can have ramen for breakfast." At this Naruto quickly leaped out of bed and quickly put on his clothes. His outfit consisted of a black leather jacket with burnt orange lining that went down to his knees, a white sleeveless shirt, black distressed jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black ninja sandals. Naruto then used Sonido to zip down to the kitchen. Nel laughed a little at her son's ramen addiction, it was something that reminded her of his father. Nel sighed at the memory of her late husband and headed downstairs as well. Naruto had grown to look a lot like Minato, minus the Arrancar bones and the whisker marks on the left side of his face.

"So, are you nervous honey?" Nel asked as Naruto heated up his cup of instant ramen. Naruto shrugged and replied,

"Why would I be? I can pass no problem!" Nel gave her son a look that meant she wasn't so sure.

"I know your grades aren't that good. Iruka told me that you're the dead last of the class." Nel said in a serious tone. Naruto was very smart, but his hatred of written tests made him the dead last much to Nel's dismay. Naruto, panicking on the inside, looked at the clock on the wall as he ate and nervously said,

"Hey, look at the time! I better get going!" After downing his ramen in record time, Naruto ran upstairs to get his zanpakuto, Nueve-Zorro(2). Nueve-Zorro looked like a 6 foot double edged katana, with what looked like a metallic dog skull for a guard and a hilt that was wrapped in red leather. Unlike his mother's zanpakuto, Naruto's didn't require a sheath as it could cling to his back when not in use.

"Bye Mom! Love ya!" Naruto yelled as he Sonidoed out of the house. Nel chuckled to herself, as all she was going to tell him before he freaked out was that she had faith in him.

Naruto appeared in front of the Academy. By using Sonido he was always there on time, though just barely. The blond Arrancar began to walk toward the building at a leisurely pace, until a voice called from above him.

"Hey Naruto." The Arrancar looked up and saw one Shikamaru Nara lying on a branch of the tree that grew outside the Academy, eyes closed and hands behind his head.

"Hi Shikamaru. Taking it easy today?" Naruto said as he smirked up at his lazy friend.

"All day, everyday if I can. But that's not gonna last much longer after today. Man this is gonna be a drag." The Nara said as he kept his eyes closed. Naruto laughed and walked off after bidding his friend a goodbye. Once inside, Naruto made his way to his homeroom. The blond Arrancar opened the door and came face to face with a black haired boy, who's hair was in the style of a duck butt, who angrily said,

"I've been doing a lot more training." Naruto nodded as he Sonidoed past the boy and said,

"Good for you." The boy growled and grabbed Naruto's arm as he said,

"Fight me unless you're to much of a coward!" Naruto's fist began to glow red as he turned and punched the boy across the room into the wall.

"There's your fight Sasuke. Have a nice day." Naruto turned to see a fist coming into contact with his face.

"OW! Naruto you idiot!" A pink haired girl yelled as she held her bruised knuckles. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he said,

"Oh yeah, I'm the idiot because you decided to punch me in my hard as iron face. Shut up Sakura." This caused the girl to get even angrier as she punched him with her other hand but with the same result. Naruto sighed as he took a seat at the far back of the class. Naruto sighed at the daily routine. Sasuke Uchiha would challenge him and Sakura Haruno would try to beat him up for winning, keyword being try. Sasuke continued to hold the belief that he was more powerful than Naruto because of his Sharingan, which he had yet to activate. It made Naruto all the more annoyed that since he was an Arrancar he was stronger, faster, and his Hierro made his skin as strong as steel making kunai, shuriken, swords, and some jutsu useless against him. Sakura was a die hard Sasuke fangirl and believed that Naruto's kekkei genkai was stupid compared to Sasuke's. This annoyed Naruto to no end that despite all the beatings he gave the Uchiha during spars, he still couldn't get that idiot to admit that the Sharingan was not that great!

'Seriously at least I have my kekkei genkai, not like that prick who has to what for it.' Naruto mentally fumed. But not even those two morons could ruin his mood today! He was finally going to graduate and be on his way to becoming Hokage! There sensei's, Iruka Umino and Kushina Uzumaki entered the room.

"Alright everyone settle down. Today is the Genin Exams, so everyone report to the front of the class when your name is called." Iruka said. Everyone passed, with Naruto surprising everyone with the fact he passed with a 100%! Sasuke, who made a 99%, was fuming! He knew he was better than the, in his words, "Blond Bonehead". Everyone was given a headband and put on a three man team with a jonin sensei. Naruto was put on Team 7 with the one person he hated with a passion, Sasuke Uchiha. The other member was Ino Yamanaka who while once a Sasuke fangirl, had become the only fangirl of Naruto. They would meet their sensei tomorrow so Naruto headed home wearing his headband plate on a chain around his neck like a necklace.

* * *

><p>"Mom! I passed!" Naruto announced as he walked into his home. Nel came running from the living room and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.<p>

"Oh Naruto, I'm so proud of you!" Nel said as she continued to squeeze the life out her son. Naruto loved his mother dearly but he hated when she hugged him.

"Mom. Too tight. Need air!" Naruto rasped out. Nel let him go and saw the headband around his neck. Nel Sonidoed upstairs and grabbed her camera. She took a picture of Naruto leaning on the wall breathing heavily as he recovered from her monster hug. Naruto headed up to his room as Nel looked out at the Hokage Monument, he gaze focused on Minato's face.

'He's growing up to be so much like you.' Nel thought as she decided to begin preparing dinner.

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto headed toward his homeroom where everyone was to meet their jonin sensei. Everyone met theirs and left with them. Everyone aside from Team 7, who's sensei was 3 hours late. Naruto and Sasuke sat on opposite sides of the room, with Ino sitting the closest to Naruto. Naruto was getting restless so he decided to teach the jonin what happens when he's late. Naruto cracked the door and placed an eraser on the top.<p>

"Naruto are you sure that's a good idea?" Ino asked. Naruto smirked at her as he sat back down and said,

"It'll teach this guy not to be late." Just then the door opened revealing a silver haired man with his headband cocked to the left covering his eye, and a mask covering the bottom of his face, leaving his right eye the only visible part of his face.

"Hmm. My first impression of you is that, you're all idiots. Meet me on the roof." The three genin fell down anime style. They followed the man to the roof. After telling them to introduce themselves, followed by a demonstration in which he only really told them his name, Kakashi pointed to Naruto to go first,

"My name is Naruto Arrancar. My likes include ramen and training in my clan's techniques. My dislikes include the time it takes for ramen to cook. My hobby is pulling pranks , and my dream is to restore the Arrancar clan and to become the greatest Hokage ever!" Kakashi nodded and pointed to Ino. After Ino, it was Sasuke's turn.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, it's and ambition. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Ino was staring at Sasuke, glad she wasn't a fangirl of his anymore. Naruto just smirked at the Uchiha, laughing in his mind at how hard Sasuke was trying to act bad ass.

"All right tomorrow will be your final test. It's a make it or break it, pass or fail test to determine if you are fit to become genin. Oh, and the chance for failure is 66%. Also you might not want to eat anything for breakfast, since you'll just throw it up anyway. Meet at training ground 10 at 6:00." And with that Kakashi left in a puff of smoke.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**1. Yes this is Ichigo's look after he uses Final Getsuga Tensho.**

**2. It's Spanish for "9 Fox" as in 9 Tailed Fox as in Kyuubi.**


	2. A Mission in the Mist

Naruto: The Savior of the Arrancar Clan

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo

Chapter 2: A Mission in the Mist

Naruto sleepily walked up to where Sasuke and Ino waited. He was never a morning person so waking up a 6:00am was the most difficult thing he's ever had to do. The minute after he said hello to Ino and glared at Sasuke he fell to the ground asleep. Ino tried to wake him, fearing a sleeping teammate would make them look bad for when Kakashi showed up. After 5 minutes of trying she gave up. 4 hours later Kakashi showed up, and was met with glares from Ino and Sasuke. Naruto, who had been asleep for 2 hours of the time, yelled,

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR 4 HOURS!" Kakashi smiled and said,

"Sorry but I got lost on the road of life." Naruto growled and yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" Kakashi ignored him and said,

"Alright the test is simple. All you have to do is take these bells from me." he held up 2 jingle bells and continued,

"You can use any and all jutsu you know and I warn you right now, if you aren't prepared to kill me you won't get these bells. If you fail to get them by noon you'll be tied to poles with out any lunch and forced to watch as I eat my lunch." as he finished, Ino and Sasuke went into hiding in order to form a plan of attack. Naruto on the other decided to go for a different strategy.

"Alright! You and me!" Naruto said as he got ready to fight. Naruto then noticed that Kakashi was reading a little orange book, like he wasn't even there.

"Hey! Why are you reading that book?" Naruto demanded. Kakashi replied in an aloof tone,

"Why? To find out what happens next in the story, why else? Besides, your attacks are gonna be so pathetic that I can afford to read or whatever." Naruto growled but then smirked and decided that he'd show this guy just how wrong he was. Naruto held his right hand outward with his palm facing Kakashi. A glowing red ball then appeared and shot out of his hand towards Kakashi, who managed to dodge. When the attack hit the ground it exploded, making a fairly large hole in ground. Kakashi looked at Naruto and asked him,

"What was that?" Naruto smirked and said,

"Like it? It's a little something called Cero, a technique only Arrancar can use. You were saying about my attacks being pathetic?" Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly and replied,

"I'll admit that it's more than I expected from a dead last, but it still isn't much." Naruto growled and drew Nueve-Zorro as he charged forward and bisected Kakashi. Naruto smirked, until he heard a pop sound. He looked and saw that he had only chopped a log in half. The real Kakashi appeared behind him, and made a hand sign and charged forward yelling,

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Naruto quickly Sonidoed out of the way, not wanting to find out what that technique was. Naruto got ready with his zanpakuto again and charged. Kakashi had read up on Naruto so he knew that his skin was extremely durable, which meant he wouldn't need to worry if he dodged this jutsu or not.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi said he he unleashed a massive blast of fire from his mouth. Naruto Sonidoed out of the way again and appeared behind Kakashi. Naruto kicked the one eyed jonin across the training ground. Kakashi recovered quickly and got ready for Naruto's next assault.

As this was going on, Sasuke and Ino were up in the trees watching Naruto take on Kakashi. Ino was amazed at how strong Naruto was, while Sasuke was growing angrier by the second.

'How can that idiot be this strong? It can't be just from that stupid bloodline of his!' Sasuke thought angrily as he watched Naruto actually give the jonin trouble.

Kakashi looked behind him and saw a pond. Kakashi smiled under his mask and made several hand signs before saying,

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" And with that a large spire of water in the shape of a dragon erupted from the pond and slammed into Naruto. Naruto got washed back a few yards, giving Sasuke the chance to make his move. Naruto looked and saw Sasuke taking Kakashi on, and wanted to get back into the action. His stomach however had other ideas.

'Man I'm starving!' Naruto thought. All that fighting made the fact he hadn't eaten all the more pronounced. Naruto then smelt the sweet aroma of food! He looked over and saw three bento boxes in front of three poles. Naruto looked back over at Kakashi who was still dealing with Sasuke, and decided he'd get his lunch early. Naruto made his way over to the food and began to eat. However as soon as he took the first bite, Kakashi appeared behind him and hit him with a genjutsu that rendered him unconscious. When Naruto woke up he was chained to a log with Sasuke and Ino standing next to him with Kakashi in front of them.

"Ah I see you're awake. Don't bother trying to bust out of those chains, I had them special made to counter act your strength." Kakashi said as Naruto struggled to get free.

"Now since you three still have a couple of hours to get a bell, I'll give you another shot. You two eat to build your energy back up, but Naruto doesn't get anything." Kakashi said as he began to walk away.

"WHAT? I'm just as hungry as them!" Naruto protested. Kakashi turned back around and said,

"Consider it your punishment for trying to eat before the rest of us. If you feed him you'll all automatically fail."Kakashi then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to ignore his growling stomach. Suddenly he smelt food next to his nose. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Ino holding some rice up to his face. Naruto looked at her and said,

"Do you want to get sent back to the Academy?" Ino looked away for a second, as if contemplating the consequences, then looked back at Naruto with determination in her eyes and said,

"This is wrong, you need to eat just as much as us." After a moment of thought, Naruto agreed and Ino then began to feed him. Sasuke then decided that Naruto might be less annoying if he wasn't starving, so he gave him some of his food as well. After a few minutes Kakashi came back and practically yelled,

"What did I tell you? Now you have to face your punishment! Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Ino gulped and said,

"He's our teammate, we couldn't just watch him suffer." Kakashi's visible eye widened and said,

"HE'S YOUR TEAMMATE? THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?" Ino was scared, Naruto was nervous, and Sasuke didn't show any visible emotion. Kakashi chuckled and said,

"You pass. The exercise was about teamwork, and you showed that you were willing to put the good of the team before the mission." The genin nodded in understanding as Kakashi continued.

"In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, that's true. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." The genin nodded once again as Kakashi release Naruto and told them that they would start their first mission tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Naruto invited Ino, and begrudgingly Sasuke, over to his house. The Uchiha declined much to Naruto's relief, who had only invited him in an attempt to be civil and maybe build a tolerance to the Uchiha's presence. As the two blondes neared Naruto's house, the young Arrancar said,<p>

"Alright, I have to warn you. My Mom has a hugging problem, so if she tries to hug you don't let her." Ino looked at Naruto in surprise and replied,

"Naruto that's mean! I'm sure your mom is very nice." Naruto sighed and replied,

"I never said she wasn't nice. Look just don't say I didn't warn you." And with that they entered the house. It was an average two story house, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, and a large kitchen.

"Mom I'm home, and I brought a friend!" Naruto called out as he walked pulled his shoes off. Nel came from the upstairs, wearing the usual white Arrancar robes female members of the clan wore. Nel noticed Ino and crushed her into a hug saying,

"Any girlfriend of Naruto's is welcome here!" Ino turned purple from the red blush and the blue from lack of oxygen.

"Mom, Ino's not my girlfriend, she's on my team. And she also needs to breath." Naruto said as he leaned against the wall. Nel released the dazed Ino and said,

"Sorry. Hey do you kids want a snack?" Naruto said yes and Ino nodded, being unable to talk as she was trying to catch her breath. As Nel left to fix them a snack, Naruto walked over to Ino and whispered,

"I tried to warn you." Ino nodded and made a mental note about this incident for the future.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were full of boring D-Rank missions such as, gardening, babysitting, removing a bee hive, and retrieving the Daimyo's wife's cat 5 times. Naruto was at his wits end with these so-called missions. How things like that took military man power Naruto didn't know and probably never would. After doing the cat mission for the third time that week, Naruto was ready for a real mission and did the only thing he could. He asked the Hokage nicely, then not so nicely, then he begged, claiming that if he had to catch that cat one more time he'd snap. The Hokage finally gave in and gave them a C-Ranked to escort an old bridge builder to Wave Country.<p>

"Mr. Tazuna we have a team ready for you." The Hokage said. Tazuna took a swig of whiskey and looked the team over as he said,

"I pay for an escort and all I get are 3 kids and one ninja?" Naruto growled a little and was half tempted to Cero this old drunk out the window, but a glare from Kakashi quieted such thoughts for the moment. After convincing the old man that they were qualified, Team 7 headed out with their client in tow. After dealing with some rogue ninja and hearing Tazuna's reasons for hiring ninja(A/N: We all know the story so I'm not gonna write it), they decided to continue the mission.

Soon they reached a fairly misty area, making it hard to see. Naruto sensed something moving through the bushes and fired a Cero ball into the bushes, annihilating the bush and causing a very frightened white rabbit to run out. Kakashi and Ino were going off on how he should be more careful, Naruto watched the rabbit. It was in it's winter coat but it was the middle of summer. Then he noticed a large puddle on the ground. It hadn't rained in weeks so Naruto knew something was up, but he couldn't figure out what. Suddenly a large sword came from nowhere and embedded itself in a tree. Everyone looked and saw a shirtless man with a gauze covered mouth and a ninja headband cocked to the side. Everyone got ready for a fight as they man grabbed his sword and jumped down from the tree.

"Zabuza Momochi. The Demon of the Mist." Kakashi said. The man laughed and replied,

"Kakashi Hatake. The Copy Cat Ninja." Zabuza then charged with his massive sword and went straight for Tazuna. Just as the sword almost made contact with the man, Naruto appeared and blocked the sword with his left forearm. Naruto smirked and drew Nueve-Zorro as he pushed Zabuza back. Naruto smiled widely and said,

"Come get some."

* * *

><p>Zabuza took a good look at the boy in front of him. He didn't look like much to the nuke-nin, but when Zabuza saw the bones around his head and on the right side of his face, he knew just who the boy was.<p>

"Well, well, well, an Arrancar. Last I heard they had died out." Zabuza said with slight interest in his voice. Naruto smirked and said,

"You know about the Arrancar Clan? In that case you should know that kitchen knife of yours won't hurt me!" Zabuza laughed and replied,

"Like I said, I heard they had died out. But I just happen to have a surprise for you. A little something I came across years ago. GRIMMJOW!" Suddenly a blur knocked Naruto into the forest and away from his team. Naruto quickly got to his feet and looked at his attacker, who he assumed to be the Grimmjow that Zabuza called. It was a boy, roughly his age. The boy had light blue spiky hair as well as light blue eyes, and also had green lines below them, similar to the eye markings usually seen on panthers. The boy wore a blue scarf that masked much of his face, a white jacket that had a black lining with the sleeves rolled up, black fishnet shirt, a pair of dark blue pants, and black boots. He also had a sword tied to his hip by a sash.

"Sorry pal, but I can't let ya cut in on Zabuza's job." He said. Naruto got ready with Nueve-Zorro and replied,

"And you think you can stop me?" Grimmjow drew his sword and got into a fighting stance. The sword looked like a simple katana, the guard resembled a crooked S, while the sheath and handle were light blue. Grimmjow charged forward and attempted to slash Naruto, who disappeared then reappeared behind him in the blink of an eye and kicked Grimmjow hard in the back, sending him flying forward. The blue haired boy quickly recovered and used, to Naruto's extreme surprise, Sonido to appear in front of him ready to slash. Naruto blocked with his zanpakuto and said,

"How did you do that?" The bluenet simply repiled,

"Zabuza says it's the because of a bloodline or some other crap, I wasn't really listening." Naruto threw him back and decided to see if his hunch was right, as he quickly Sonidoed over to him and yanked the scarf off. Naruto was speechless as he saw that the boy had bones on the side of his face that looked identical to the jawbone on the side of his own. Before Naruto could recover from his shock, the boy punched him hard in the face, causing to fly back a few yards and into a tree.

"You're definitely an Arrancar alright." Naruto as he got up. Grimmjow's eyes went from angry to confused.

"What the hell's an Arrancar?" The boy crudely questioned. Naruto sheathed his sword, and carefully walked closer as he said,

"It's my clan, and yours apparently. Zabuza never told you about them?" The blue haired boy shook his head no. Naruto sighed and said,

"Me and my mother are the last of the clan, or at least we were. My Mom said the Arrancar used to live in the Land of Darkness, but constant civil wars all but wiped us out. She thought that she was the last." Grimmjow then asked as he pointed to his bones,

"Okay, but what's up with the bones?" Naruto nodded and replied,

"The bones are one of the defining parts of an Arrancar." The boy looked away from the blond as is if in thought. Naruto then took this moment to ask,

"Didn't you ever ask about why you look like that?" Grimmjow looked back up and replied,

"Damn right I asked him. If there were others like me, but he said no." Naruto began to get angry. Zabuza knew about his clan and he didn't tell him, just to keep him around as a slave. Naruto then said,

"You can leave Zabuza now. You can come live with me and my Mom, be with your family." The bluenet glared at him and said,

"I don't think so Blondie! He took me off the streets and saved me from a life of begging!" Naruto's face lost all visible emotion and replied,

"If he cared about you that much he would have told you about our clan. Instead he kept it from you. He told me that he found you years ago, but in all that time he never told you a thing about your heritage." Grimmjow had listened to this stranger insult the man who saved him long enough. Clan member or not, he was going to kill him now. Grimmjow charged forward with his sword pointed toward Naruto's heart. Naruto held his right palm toward him and blasted him with Cero. Grimmjow fell to his knees, with his skin slightly burnt and his clothes singed. Naruto walked up to him and said,

"That was Cero, something only Arrancar can use. You managed to learn Sonido by yourself, but you won't become any stronger without training. The kind of training only another Arrancar can give you. Now I need to get back to my team. Oh and before I forget, my name is Naruto." Naruto then began walk away. Just as he was almost out of the clearing, he stopped and said,

"Just so you know, at that close of a range I could have blown your head off if I wanted. I don't want to have to kill a member of my own clan, so I highly recommend thinking my offer over." And with that, Naruto used Sonido to return to his team.

* * *

><p>As Naruto got back he saw the dead body of Zabuza being taken by a hunter-nin. Sasuke turned and said,<p>

"Hey loser, where have you been?" Naruto glared at Sasuke and said,

"Call me a loser one more time and I'll stab you in the crotch." The blond Arrancar was in no mood for Sasuke's mouth. Kakashi noticed Naruto's unusual crabby demeanor and asked,

"Something happen Naruto?" Naruto sighed and replied,

"The person that Zabuza sicked on me was an Arrancar." Everyone's eyes went wide at hearing that. It was a well known fact that Naruto and Neliel were the last Arrancar, so the rest of Team 7 was naturally shocked. After telling about his altercation with Grimmjow, Naruto became abnormally quiet for the rest of the journey to Wave. Ino tried to talk to him, but he politely told her he didn't feel like it. Naruto was still in shock at finding another Arrancar, which meant he wasn't at his most talkative. He never really thought about other Arrancar since he had Nel and that was enough for him. But seeing another one of his clan had put him into introspective mode, making him wonder if there were more Arrancar out there.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow soon came across Zabuza and the hunter-nin now revealed to be in league with them. Zabuza looked at Grimmjow and said,<p>

"What took you so long?" Grimmjow growled in a royally pissed off voice,

"Why didn't ya tell me about my clan?" Zabuza paled slightly as he tried to come up with a feasible excuse but he couldn't.

"That Naruto guy offered to take me back to his village." The hunter-nin took off his mask, revealing herself to actually be a girl, who said,

"You would leave Master Zabuza after all he has done for you?" Grimmjow looked at the girl and replied,

"Yeah I would Haku. Your clan's gone, but mine's still around. I wanna learn a little about my clan, maybe live a nice cushy life in a village." And with that Grimmjow used Sonido and vanished. Haku began to go after him but Zabuza stopped her and said,

"Let him go, he's right. I should have told him years ago, but I felt he'd be happier without wondering where his family was. Now he has a chance to find happiness and I won't stand in his way. Let's just hope he doesn't get in the way of the job." Haku reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>Soon Naruto and company made it to Tazuna's house. After unpacking and having dinner, Naruto went outside to get some air. Soon he heard the sound of someone using Sonido and turned to see Grimmjow standing there.<p>

"Alright, I guess I'll go along with ya." Naruto smiled and brought Grimmjow inside the house. Once inside, Naruto introduced Grimmjow to his team. Kakashi was suspicious, but trusted Naruto's judgement. Ino was eyeing Grimmjow, mentally drooling. And then there was Sasuke who walked up to Grimmjow and said,

"Don't get in my way or I'll beat those bones off your face." The blue haired boy gave a sly smirk and punched Sasuke into a wall. Naruto laughed and said,

"Oh, you and me are gonna get along just fine!"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Clan Secret

Naruto: The Savior of the Arrancar Clan

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo.

Chapter 3: Clan Secret

Ino yawned as she made her way to the dining room of the small house. She saw Kakashi and Sasuke at the table, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Curiosity got the better of her and she asked,

"Where's Naruto and Grimmjow?" Kakashi, not looking up from his little orange book, replied,

"Oh, they're outside training." Ino nodded, but she then realized something about Grimmjow.

"He worked with Zabuza didn't he? Doesn't that make him a nuke-nin?" To this Kakashi replied,

"Actually he was never a ninja to begin with. Sure Zabuza trained him, but he's never be affiliated with a village." Her curiosity satisfied, Ino at her breakfast and then went outside to see what Naruto and Grimmjow were doing. Ino looked around and saw Grimmjow holding his palm outward toward a tree, with Naruto standing next to him. Ino decided to walk up and see what they were up to, but as she got closer a glowing red ball appeared in Grimmjow's hand. Suddenly the red energy shot out of his palm, blasting the tree in front of them to pieces. Ino was slightly shocked but recovered when Naruto said,

"Ino you okay?" Ino nodded as she said,

"Well you're making a lot of progress I see." Naruto smiled and replied,

"Yep, he's a natural at Cero!" Ino looked at Naruto and said,

"Um, isn't everyone in your clan able to do it no problem?" Naruto shook his head no and replied,

"Well every Arrancar has the capacity to use Cero but it does take training to master it. Pretty soon he'll be almost as strong as me!" This caused Grimmjow to growl a little at Naruto. Just then Tazuna's grandson Inari, who had been watching them from the porch, came stomping up to them and said,

"You're wasting your time, you'll just die! Gato's gonna kill you!" Naruto glared down at the boy, then asked Ino for a kunai.

"Kid, I want you to take that kunai and stab me in the chest as hard as you can." The boy looked at Naruto in awe at his request. But the boy did as Naruto said and drove the knife into the dead center of Naruto's chest. The boy expected Naruto to fall over dead, or scream in pain, but he never expected laughter. The boy looked and say that the kunai didn't even pierce the Arrancar boy's skin. After Naruto was done laughing he said,

"Listen kid, me and Grimmjow are part of the Arrancar clan. That means our skin is hard as iron, and it's only going to get harder the older we get. So I think we can handle ourselves just fine." The boy just scoffed and walked away, muttering about how they'll still die. Naruto was starting to get annoyed but decided to get back to Grimmjow's training. At this point Sasuke decided to rear his duck butted head, and walked up to them.

"Teach me how to do that." The Uchiha all but demanded. Naruto gave him a glare and said,

"Sorry, but you need to be an Arrancar to do it. And I don't mean it's a clan only technique either, it's a genetic thing." Sasuke glared right back at the blond Arrancar and said,

"Stop lying you idiot and teach me how to do that!" Naruto's glare turned to a smirk as he gave a look to Grimmjow, who also smirked.

"Sure Sasuke, all you had to do was ask nicely. How about an up close demonstration?" Naruto said as he aimed his Cero at the Uchiha, with Grimmjow doing the same. The next thing Sasuke knew, his whole body felt like it was on fire and he was flying toward a tree that was a few yards away. The Uchiha hit the tree hard, breaking his arm in the process. Kakashi came out just in time to see Sasuke collapsed.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked, almost afraid of the answer. Naruto and Grimmjow shrugged as they replied in unison,

"Training." Kakashi slowly nodded as he went back inside, completely forgetting about the half dead Sasuke.

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks and the bridge was nearly finished. Grimmjow had also come a long way in his training with Naruto. Team 7 and Grimmjow were guarding the bridge, keeping an eye out for Zabuza. Grimmjow warned them that the hunter-nin was also loyal to Zabuza, and he hadn't actually died. So far nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and Naruto was bored out of his mind. They had guarded the bridge every day and nothing even remotely interesting happened, causing Naruto to long for the cat mission. As they walked Tazuna along the nearly finished bridge, a thick mist started to roll in. Everyone got ready, knowing that it was Zabuza making his move. Before they knew what happened, Naruto, Ino, and Grimmjow were surrounded by ice mirrors, while Kakashi and Sasuke squared off against Zabuza. Grimmjow knew all to well who was behind these mirrors and said,<p>

"Haku, drop the jutsu and let us go. Ya never could hurt me with those stupid senbon, and I know you don't have the guts to kill someone in cold blood." Just then the hunter-nin that took Zabuza away from before appeared in one of the mirrors and said,

"You may have abandoned Master Zabuza but I will not. It is true that I cannot harm you or your new friend, and since you have already let them know that I hate killing, I will simply imprison you until Zabuza's work is done." Naruto made a fist and said,

"You think your little mirrors can hold me?" Naruto tried to break one of the mirrors but he couldn't even crack it. Naruto drew his zanpakuto and tried to slice his way out, but yet again the ice wouldn't budge.

"You believe you are strong, but only when someone is protecting someone important to them do they become genuinely strong." Haku said as Naruto continued to to try to bust his way out. Haku's words only made Naruto try harder to break out. Naruto sheathed Nueve-Zorro and tried to blast out with Cero.

"Grimmjow! Try it with me!" Grimmjow began to use Cero as well and blasted away along with Naruto, but they were barely cracking the mirrors. As this was going on Kakashi and Zabuza were locked in mortal combat. Kakashi was holding his ground, but Zabuza was out for blood this time. Naruto could see this and blasted away even harder. Ino felt useless, but she had no idea what to do. She thought she could posses Haku's mind but it turned out that her reflection was a genjutsu, so she just watched as Naruto and Grimmjow continued to shoot the mirrors. Naruto knew this wasn't working and he was running out of chakra, so he got an idea.

"Grimmjow, shield Ino. I've got an idea." Naruto said as he smiled. Grimmjow did as instructed and stood in front of Ino. Naruto drew Nueve-Zorro once again.

"You attempt to cut my mirrors again? Do you ever learn?" Haku said. Naruto clutched his zanpakuto tightly as he yelled,

"SNARL! NUEVE-ZORRO!" And a large explosion of chakra erupted, cracking every mirror. After the smoke cleared, Naruto stood transformed. In his hands instead of the double edged katana was a large battle ax. The ax's blade was on fire, had a spike on the bottom, and the handle was roughly six foot long(A/N: Think the Scythe from Buffy). The jawbone on the side of his face had disappeared, revealing his other set of whisker marks, and his hair had grown down to his shoulders. The headband shaped bones around his head now sported furry red fox ears on the sides, his fingernails had become claws, he also had fangs and blood red eyes. His legs had become like those of a fox or dog and were covered with yellow fur, and had four yellow fox tails with red tips. Everyone was shocked to say the least as Naruto held up a fist and shattered the mirror in front of him, allowing everyone to escape. Once freed, everyone looked over to see Kakashi standing above a dead Zabuza with a bruised and bloody, but alive, Sasuke in his arms. Haku laid off to the right unconscious, possibly from Naruto's shattering of her ice mirrors. Naruto sniffed the air, still in his transformed state, and said,

"A lot of people are coming, and I don't think they're here to help build." Naruto then vanished in the blink of an eye, not even having to use Sonido. Ten minutes later he returned, covered in blood. Naruto looked at a terrified Tazuna and said,

"I don't think you need to worry about that Gato guy anymore." Then in a flash of light, Naruto was back to normal, thought still covered in blood. Ino, who had finally recovered from her shock, asked,

"Naruto? What was that?" Naruto looked at her and replied,

"Resurreccion. It's the ultimate Arrancar technique, as it allows us to merge with the spirit of our zanpakuto." Ino nodded as Grimmjow walked up to him and said,

"Any chance you gonna teach me that?." Naruto smirked and said,

"Sure thing, but you need to know your zanpakuto's name before you can use that." At this moment, Haku awoke and saw Zabuza's dead body, then looked over at the blood covered Naruto. She broke into tears as she glared at Naruto. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her freeze. Haku looked up to see Grimmjow standing there.

"I know what you're thinking and he didn't do it. It was that masked screw-head over there." Grimmjow said in an uncharacteristically somber tone. Grimmjow might have put up a tough exterior, but even he wasn't immune to the pain of losing a father.

"That deal I made with Grimmjow to come to Konoha is good for you too." Naruto said as he walked up. Haku simply nodded as she asked for some time alone. Everyone gave her space as she paid her respects. Naruto asked Grimmjow if he wanted to do the same. The panther like Arrancar shook his head and replied,

"Not here. This is her time."

* * *

><p>Team 7 plus Grimmjow and Haku walked through the gates of Konoha and headed toward the Hokage tower to file their mission report and instate Grimmjow and Haku as a Konoha ninja. After going through a lot of paperwork and a brief display of their skills, Grimmjow and Haku were given a leaf headband. Haku wore the standard blue headband around her head in the traditional fashion, whereas Grimmjow wore a black headband which he had his tied around his waist like a belt. Naruto then took Grimmjow and Haku home, ready to surprise his mother. Naruto opened the door and took his shoes off, as did Grimmjow and Haku. Naruto looked and saw Nel reading a book on the couch. Naruto walked in and said,<p>

"Mom, I'm back and I brought you a surprise!" Nel looked up from her book and over at her son as she said,

"Really? Where is it? It better not be another ramen coupon like I got for Mother's Day." Naruto signaled for Grimmjow and Haku to come in. Haku came in first, causing Nel to think she was Naruto's girlfriend, and was about to trap her in a vice like hug, but stopped in her tracks when Grimmjow came in. Neliel slowly walked over to the young Arrancar, staring at him intently, and making him feel a little uncomfortable. Nel ran her fingers across the jawbone on his face, her eyes filling with tears of joy.

"Surprise!" Naruto said happily. Suddenly, without warning, Nel crushed Grimmjow into a vice like hug as Naruto laughed.

"IT'S YOU! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Nel cried happily as she continued to squeezed the life out of the panther-like Arrancar.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, clearly confused. Neliel released Grimmjow, much to his relief. Nel wiped the tears from her eyes as she continued to look at Grimmjow.

"Naruto, this is your brother!" Nel said happily. Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he suddenly felt his head become light, as the room began to grow darker. With a thump Naruto was passed out on the floor, leaving a very confused Haku and Grimmjow and an ecstatic Nel.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
